The Witch Hunter
by ScorpionFantasy
Summary: Hunter - one who tracks down a witch to capture or possibly, eliminating it. Crypton is a small country corrupted by vile creatures for years, and humans had built an academy specially to train young children to become Hunters. Kagamine Len, an Elite Hunter, is someone who loathes all witch race; perhaps even more. LenxRin
1. Full SummaryINFORMATION

_**Full (official) summary: **_

**_Crypton is a small country that has been corrupted by vile creatures: Witches. It has been since a hundred of years ago, with the first few years, humans were in a desperate run for survival and hiding. Each not knowing on how to defend themselves against powerful creatures. However, a revolution has started fifty years ago. The humans may be weak, but they are smart. Clever. Learning the ways of the Witches and using it against them. Clever indeed. Now, the organization known as Yamaha has spread their bases all over Crypton, with the original being in Voca City, and an academy known as Cross Academy is built specially to train young children to become Hunters. And the term 'Hunter', is now known. A Hunter is someone who tracks down and helps the Yamaha organization to capture and kill witches, and possibly bring an end to the madness. And Hunters all over Crypton are always up in a mission destroying Witches. It's what they do. But it's not easy. They are Witches. And so, year by year, men died. Witches were decreased by a scartch of number. Not big. _**

**_Kagamine Len, an Elite Hunter, was sent to a dangerous mission along with other Elites. To go and capture rogue Witches and take them to the village known as Reyn to be eliminated. _**

**_Meet Rin, a witch. The infamous witch all known by the name of 'Pumpkin'. A witch like her should be difficult to capture, and yet here she was. Surrendering herself without a fight. _**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**_Story title: The Witch Hunter _**

**_Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Humor _**

**_Main pairing: LENxRIN _**

**_Includes: KaitoxMiku, KiyoteruxMeiko, GakupoxLuka. Minor MikuoxGumi, PikoxMiki, ReixRui, DellxHaku _**

**_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_**

**_ *To clear future misunderstanding, I know that there are a lot of rankings and I know which is higher or lower but, I'll inform you ahead that. It shall be different in this fanfic. Here is the list of 'authorities' in order: _**

**_Captain _**

**_Major || Elites _**

**_Generals _**

**_Lieutenants _**

**_Hunters _**

**_*There is only one Captain and one Major. :3_**

**_[FIRST CHAPTER TO BE OUT TOMORROW]_**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hunter

**Author's notes: Welcome to the first chapter of Witch Hunter! I'm just here to say that in every end of a chapter, I shall reply to everyone's reviews/questions from the previous chapter. And I may as well share some knowledge about Japan since my school teaches Japanese language, writing, ways, cultures, traditions, food, etc. To make it all the more exciting. You can ask too if you want, and I could translate some words or sentences for you! :D**

**Anyway, onto the story. Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Hunter_**

A man in what appeared to be in his late twenties, clicked his tongue in annoyance. The sound echoing in the near silent room. His long mass of hair held by a piece of elastic band in a low ponytail. A gloved hand wound its way through his long fringe, slowly fisting a lock of his silver hair in a vain attempt to cease the growing headache. He was alone in a room, illuminated by the harsh glare of sunlight through the window and a lone flourescent light. He sat behind his desk, piles of papers stored in manila folders while some scattered all over the oak surface of his desk.

Being a captain is a hard job.

A loud knock disturbed his concentration on reading one of the papers and possibly increased the growing headache. He felt a vein throbbing.

"What?" He growled.

"Sir, the new squad is waiting by the training grounds." said a muffled voice behind the door.

Ruby eyes flickered towards the door. Cursing himself silently that he had forgotten what today was. Of course, more young teens had graduated from the Cross Academy. All of them being rookies, and their performance wasn't bad-in fact, way beyond that.

The captain dug through his files, searching for the new Hunters produced by the academy this year.

"How many are they?" he asked.

"Seven only, sir."

He frowned. Only seven could handle the jobs. And it's not enough. His men are dying, and the replacements are fewer than few.

"Thank you. Tell them I'll meet them in ten minutes."

"Got it." The captain listened as the footfalls faded, before he picked up the list of the names of the new troops from the academy. And just like his man said, they were only seven.

**_Cross Academy Passing Graduates. Ranked in order:_**

Ruby eyes read each short data-their weaknesses, strength, etc. with calculating eyes. Taking in the information given by the head of the academy.

**_1.) SeeU_**

**_Record: 93.6_**

**_Seventeen years old with brute strength and good agility. Silent and quick. However, can easily succumb to illusions._**

**_2.) Kagene Rei_**

**_Record: 93.6_**

**_Seventeen. Silent and fast. A fast learner and a potential leader._**

**_3.) Utatane Piko_**

**_Record: 91.2_**

**_Sixteen. Determined, and a natural to swordsmanship. Good in guns. Lacks strength in hand to hand combat._**

**_4.) Rui_**

**_Record: 91_**

**_Sixteen. A partner to Kagene Rei. The two work great in pair. Excellent in guns. Lack speed and hand to hand combat._**

**_5.) Momone Momo_**

**_Record: 90.45_**

**_Seventeen. Loud, yet strong. Best in silent approach._**

**_6.) Miki_**

**_Record: 90.21_**

**_Sixteen. Also best in swordsmanship, and can detect when placed into a witch illusion. A smart girl, although she is more suited in brains, not in battle._**

**_7.) Oliver_**

**_Record: 89.8_**

**_Sixteen. Good in silent skill. Excellent in speed, his eyes are his disadvantage. Excellent in the martial arts department._**

Sinking in the information, the captain stood from his swivel seat and wasted no time to get out of his office. He chose the lift down the hallway instead of the flight of stairs. Going down from the fifth floor to the ground is not his forte, especially since there are people waiting for him.

The lift opened with a soft ding. A woman stood inside, apparently about to get out just as he was to get in.

"Miku?"

Said woman blinked, before recognition came to her. Her shoulders slumped a little before straightening herself and brushing a lock of hair from her eyes-both features having the same exotic mix of color of soft green and a clash of the color of the sea. Nonetheless, the woman was beautiful herself. Her buttoned-up shirt hugged her figure, with the first button left undone. The sleeves were folded just before her elbows, and fishnet gloves contrast on the pale complexion of her arms. Her shirt was tugged by a rather thick brown belt. The belt held a small, leather pouch on her one side and on the other support a gun holster. The weapon itself was not there though. Probably kept away for the time being. Plaid skirt and black leggings underneath and knee-high boots with the soles the same shade as her hair finished her gear. And a small, silver crow pin presented itself on her breast pocket.

Crow pin. Only for the Elite Hunters.

"Dell. I was on my way to give you my report." The woman, Miku, stated. She stepped aside to let the captain in the lift. And a short, manila folder was held firmly in one of her hands. Her report.

Dell nodded, his own hands retrieving the item from Miku's grasp. "I'll get to this later. Right now, I have to meet the new troops from the academy."

The lift dinged closed and the two descended down.

"I see. How many are they?"

"Seven."

"Seven? That's few." Miku frowned.

"We can't do anything about it. But, their records are high enough."

Miku raised a brow. She held out her hand, a silent gesture to hand her over the list of the new troops. Dell gave it without a word. Despite being her captain, the man trusted his people without a doubt. And after all, Miku was one of the new Elites of Crypton's capital-Voca. And the city was looked up upon all the other village.

"Not bad. The first and the second rankers has a good chance of becoming Elites. Although, they still couldn't reach the record of the weakest Elite." Miku commented with a smirk. Dell, however, was unfazed and caught the smallest hint of malice in her tone.

"Everyone is aware and know for the fact that you are not weak, Hatsune." Dell's tone was firm, yet filled with utter sincerity and final truth. Miku said nothing further, handing the list back to the taller man instead.

The two reached the ground floor and went outside to the training ground of Yamaha. Yamaha was their base. And here in Voca City is the original Yamaha base all over Crypton. The base was found in the middle of the city. Eight buildings, each their own width and height are built. The first four being the units for each Squad. And the fifth being the main building, where both of them had come from. the sixth was the headquarters for all the Hunters to sleep in. The seventh was the cafeteria and the last being the training grounds, where they are headed.

Dell and Miku went there, taking a bit more time by foot and under the harsh glare of the sun, but they managed. Teens, all seven of them, greeted their eyes. Along with the man who informed Dell of their arrival. He was waiting with them. The man held a striking resemblance to Miku, only sharper in contrast. His hair tousled and messy on his head, and his eyes sharp like a hawk. His attire was similar to Miku's, only difference is the pants hugging his legs and wore plain white gloves to his wrist unlike Miku's fishnet ones. A white and black striped bandanna was tied perfectly on his right bicep.

A proof to his position as Major.

"Took you long enough, Dell." He addressed to his captain. And then, flickering his gaze to Miku, he smirked. "Hey, sis. How's work?"

Miku smirked back. "Doing better than you, Mikuo."

Mikuo chuckled, shaking his head. A pin similar to Miku's was also placed on his breast pocket. Elite.

"These are the new troops, Sir." He gestured with his hand to all seven. Dell surveyed them all, glad of their fit physique and healthy body. A wimp would only be a burden to this job.

"SeeU?" Dell called, name calling. A tall girl with striking blue eyes and cinnamon colored hair reaching her hips stepped forward. Face blank.

"Yes?"

"Orphan?"

"Yes."

Dell nodded. Everyone without a last name is considered orphan, of course. Orphans are common these days. With each day having numerous people killed by witches, it was no surprise that her parents were killed by them as well.

"Kagene Rei."

This time, a boy an inch shorter than SeeU stepped forward. Raven hair framed his youthful face and gold eyes stared back at Dell.

"Utatane Piko." Dell continued.

A smaller boy with hair the color of snow stepped forward. Dell, noted with interest, the strange contrast of his eyes. One being a soft, summer green color and the other a rich blue in color.

"Rui."

A girl steppe out beside Rei, her lithe, though toned form seemed small compared to the taller boy. Short, raven hair curling on the base of her jaw and amber eyes.

"Momone Momo."

A girl with strawberry colored hair and minty, summer green eyes stepped forward with a slight smirk, hinting her personality as stated on the paper.

"Miki."

A girl again, similar to Momo, though her hair and eyes matched the soft, yet dark color of a cherry, stepped forward beside Piko and Momo. The trio seemed close to each other.

"Oliver."

Rich, sunny hair framed the boy quite well. Though Dell, just like with Piko, was fascinated and curious with this lad's covered eye. Bandage covered his one eye, though the other was firm and sturdy with a rich gold hue in color. Though it was stated that his other unseeing eye is a disadvantage, Dell knew for a fact that he would still serve the organization well. In fact, all of them looked ready and built for this. Although Dell knew for a fact that looks can be deceiving. And so, he'll test all of these children.

Dell turned to Mikuo, "Send Lieutenant Yowane to prepare individual rooms for all of them," he glanced at the lined troops. "Guide them later, you and Yowane will show them around. Then first thing tomorrow, test them. See which squad each of them are fitted to be in and introduce them to everyone."

Mikuo nodded without a word before stalking off to find said lieutenant. Dell returned his attention back at the seven, his jaw set and hands folded behind his back. He held his head high, to show his high position and authority. A trickle of sweat came down his neck due to the heat of the sun, although he ignored it.

"Welcome, to Yamaha Organization. Where all Hunters work for to take down the witches. Now, before I give you a brief summary, I am Honne Dell, your Captain. I will be the one to hand you your missions if I see it fit for you." Dell said in a tone that meant business. He paused, ruby eyes examining their slight reaction to the announcement of his position. Beside him, Miku stared on.

"The organization is divided into five squads, each having their own purpose. The Fifth Squad is where all researchers go. Specified for experimenting on witches and making weapons. The Fourth Squad is focused on healing our injured men and making medicine to fight back witchcraft. The Third Squad is the assassination squad. Their mission are to only kill witches ahead and men working along with them." his nose crinkled in disgust for a moment for thinking that humans were fool enough to work for creatures such as them. The Second Squad are for spies. My eyes to look out all over Crypton. And the First Squad,"

Dell trailed off for a brief moment, glancing down on his side to see a small smirk form on Miku's lips.

"The First Squad are the Elite Hunters. All specially built and trained for difficult missions for difficult witches. Missions that could kill them. They are the shadows. And they are permitted to kill men standing on their way. And, all in all, there are only eight people who are Elites." Dell finished.

Several pairs of eyes widened at the mention of the Elites. There are, after all, well-known all over Crypton. They are both respected, and feared. And the only Elites are here in Voca City. Skills possessed by them are a completely different level.

"Each building-Units-are built for each Squad, and all of you are to follow your own Lieutenant." Dell explained, finger pointing each building. Then his finger landed on the building he was in minutes ago, "That is the main building, where every authorities' offices are found, including the AVR and meeting room. My own office is on the last floor, and I will call you whenever I have a mission for you." Dell paused, licking his lips.

"The other building is the headquarters. All of you will have your own room and that's that. Then the cafeteria is the one located besides the headquarters. Let me remind you that we have schedules for breakfast, lunch, and supper. If you do not want to miss it then I suggest you to come in time. Lieutenant Yowane shall inform you of the cafeteria schedule tomorrow." ruby eyes narrowed as Dell scanned their reaction, some swallowing in what he thought was anxiety. Dell didn't want them to think that he was harsh, but those were the rules. Everyone is accustomed by them.

"Tomorrow, each of you will be tested. See which squad fits you best. And who knows," Dell smirked briefly. "Maybe one of you can be an Elite." Dell let them have hope, watching in amusement as their eyes flashed with excitement and their lips tugging at the end. "And then, when the results are out, you shall be marked. Each squad have their own way of being distinguished. In the Fifth Squad, they are distinguished by the gold bands on their right wrist. They will give you one when you've been placed there. The Fourth is a black collar around their necks. It is actually a communicator among their squad. The Third has a ring jewelry on their left thumb. The Second is that, they will get you tattooed. A roman numeral of two. You can have it anywhere you like." Dell paused, letting them sink in the information. It was a bit silly, of course. The idea of marking which squad you are, but it is what it is. And it wasn't his idea.

Without further ado, Dell continued. "For Elites, they have their Crow Pin. Each Elite have their own Crow Pin, which they will be placed wherever they like."

Dell nudged his head to Miku, who in turn straightened her posture.

"Elites all have their crow pin. Like Ms. Hatsune here," again several pairs of eyes widened in awe to have an Elite greet them. "and so is the one who waited here with you, Hatsune Mikuo."

Dell let them take a moment to take in all the information, sharps eyes observing as they all glanced at one another, before they kept their face neutral once again. Dell nodded in satisfaction.

"Again, tomorrow, a Lieutenant will guide you, along with Hatsune Mikuo. They will show you all over the base, and will put you to a test. See which squad each of you fit best. Then by next week, all of you shall received your first mission. Remember, even if some of you are not placed on the Third or Second Squad-"_'Or first'_ Dell added mentally, "-You will still receive missions, though less. Just because you work as a researcher or a healer does not mean you are _not_ a Hunter. Understand?"

"Captain?"a timid hand raised itself up.

Dell swiveled his gaze to the snow-haired boy. "Yes?"

"Who are the leaders in each squad?" He asked, gaze firm.

"The Fifth Squad's leader is Lieutenant Leon, our scientist. The Fourth is Lieutenant Yowane Haku, your guide for tomorrow as well as our main doctor. The Third is Lieutenant Bruno. And the Second is Lieutenant Shion Akaito. I'm sure you have heard of these people, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Oliver nodded. The names of all Lieutenants serves as justice all over Crypton.

"Good." Dell turned towards Miku, who was watching the exchange in silence and calculating gaze. No doubt trying to read them.

"Miku,"

Again, she said nothing, but turned her gaze towards her Captain.

"Take them to the headquarters. Bring them Haku, their rooms should be ready by now."

"Got it." Miku nodded. Dell turned back once again to the new troops.

"And as for all of you, you only have a week to settle in. Take your time, but after that week, be ready. This is no Cross Academy. Understand?"

A chorus of 'Yes, sir's filtered the air as the youngsters dispersed and took their small luggage that was piled up on the side of a flagpole.

"Good. Welcome to Yamaha Organization. I look forward to your assistance." Dell nodded, while all seven flashed him a brief smile and a curt nod.

"Miku," Dell turned towards the girl before she could go.

"What?" She asked.

"Is everyone there?" He asked. Miku raised a brow at the sudden question, but shrugged anyway.

"Mikuo is here, obviously. But I did saw Luka and Meiko in the cafeteria. I haven't seen the others. Though Meiko said that Kamui, Kaito and Gumi are in their rooms. Kiyoteru, according to Luka, is also in his room." she explained.

Dell blinked. "And Kagamine?"

The new troops all perked at the mention of the name.

Miku smirked, the children's reaction didn't go unnoticed to an Elite's eyes. "Still not back from his mission."

Dell frowned, pinching his temple and sighed. He was hoping all of them were present.

"Very well. After you finish with them," he pointed at the new troops with his thumb, "Call everyone including your brother, to my office. We have an urgent meeting. Tell them to halt their whereabouts for now. This is important." Dell said, turning as he began to walk away and back to his office.

"And what of pretty boy?"

Dell paused for a second, before resuming his walk.

"Kagamine is probably on his way back. And if he isn't, then I'll just inform him his mission when he get back."

Dell walked away, leaving the tealette to instruct the new troops and follow her to their headquarters, all the way with a scowl on her pretty face. Miku didn't like that she just got back from a mission, only to stumble to a new one already. She was hoping for a short break, at least.

Then again, this was a Hunters' life. They have no time to relax. They serve their country 24/7. She knows this the moment she got here.

And with that, she left along with the others. Smiling as each of them started asking questions about being an Elite.

* * *

Dell had made himself comfortable back in his office, doing all sorts of paper works there is left to do. A fountain pen held in his right hand flew paper over paper, one being Miku's report and signing the mission paper to know that it was done. Busy as he is, his mind focused on one thing only. The missions requested was far by dangerous and disturbing. He would need all Elites to handle them. These witches... they are strong. He could feel it. The dread.

"Dell?" a male voice, deep and questioning, called behind the door along with three loud knocks. Dell knew that voice, and without even looking up from his work, he sent him in.

The door opened to reveal two men, one looking to be in his early twenties and the other in his late twenties. The younger man had a mop of rich, blue hair, yet damp as if he just came out of the shower. Dark, skinny jeans hugged both the males' defined legs, with dark boots. The younger man sported a gray shirt underneath a leather jacket with sleeves reaching his wrist. His own pin was found on th edge of his right sleeve. The older man wore a plain black long sleeves shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His own pin was found on his front pocket of his jeans. Hair as long as Dell's tied up in a high ponytail with a soft hue of lavander framed his face. Strands that couldn't reach his ponytail fell framing his matching purple eyes.

"Kamui. Shion. Where are the others?"

Before one of the two could answer, the door opened to reveal Miku together with a tall woman with a bright hair matching the Sakura petals. Her hair fell in waves to her waist. Her top was similar to Miku's, although the first buttons were left undone to show off a white sports bra. High-waist shorts fit her slim waist and thigh-high boots finished her gear. A lone black leather glove adorned only her right arm. Her Crow pin was found on her left breast pocket.

"Captain." the pink-haired woman greeted with a single nod. Out of all the Elites, only Megurine Luka calls him 'Captain'. "Gakupo, Kaito." she offered a small smile to her friends. The boys in turn gave her and Miku and crook grin.

"Megurine, Hatsune."

"The others are on their way." Miku stated as she and the taller woman went to stand beside the two men in front of her Captain's desk.

A minute later, the door creaked open once again to reveal four people. The first came in a girl ranging in the same age as Miku, with bubbly summer green hair cut short on the back yet long on her sideburns. Emerald eyes, round and wide, greeted the people cheerfully. Her attire consisted of a short leather jacket reaching just the curve of her bust with long sleeves and a black, tight turtleneck underneath showing off her midriff. A thin black belt held her gray skirt together in place and her plain rubber shoes squeaked against the tiled floor. Her pin was found on the hem of her shirt.

"Good morning, Dell! Miku! Luka! Kaito! Gaku-chan!" she greeted, smiling with glee as the purple-haired man tensed with her usual nickname for him. Before her came a tall woman, perhaps taller than Luka, sporting a sleeveless tank showing off her midriff just like Gumi's, and skinny jeans hanging low on her hips with high-heeled boots. Short, chestnut hair framed her face. Chocolate eyes completed her look. Her own pin was found on her right, wrist glove. Behind her was Mikuo and another man with square glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose with dark brown eyes. His own leather brown hair was tousled. Black shirt underneath his gray plaid shirt hugged his torso, and regular jeans on his bottom. The sleeves of his plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows. His own pin lay hidden behind his plaid shirt.

"Hi, Gumi, Meiko, Kiyoteru! And hello again, Mikuo." Greeted Miku with a smile. Despite being an Elite, they don't have to be neutral face 24/7. They only have each other anyway.

"Where's Len?" asked Gumi with a thoughtful face as all four of them stood beside their friends.

Meiko shrugged and answered for her. "Not yet back."

"Where is his mission anyway?" Luka asked pointedly.

"North, in Karakuri Village. But it was already a week so he shoud be on his way back now." Kaito answered.

The whole time, Dell observed all eight out of nine Elites present in his office. All still young, with the oldest being Kiyoteru and Gakupo with the age of 28. All highly-skilled and deadly. Yet it was nice to see them conversing properly and normally like any other people. Dell look at them as his own children, but didn't show it. His duty for Crypton comes first.

His lips twitched to a frown. All eight out of nine are conversing normally. All except for the lone one.

"Shall we start?" he demanded more than ask as he picked up several papers in his hand that he was reading earlier this morning.

Gumi made a protesting face. "But, Len-"

Before Gumi could finish, the door opened with a quiet creak, revealing elevator boots connected to a dark trousers with numerous pockets and a thick belt holding it together. Sleeveless turtleneck hugged his lean frame and both hands sporting fingerless gloves. A white, cozy cloak was removed with graceful hands, but the Crow pin that held the cloak was obvious. Sharp, jade eyes behind strands of rich golden hair tied up in a small, high-ponytail finished the young male's look.

"Haku said you were looking for me." the man asked, eyes briefly scanning all of his comrades before resting on his leader. His height went between Miku and Luka, but his aura is all but intimidating.

Dell sighed behind his desk, intertwining his fingers so that it formed a bridge and closed his eyes for a second, as if annoyed.

"You're late, Kagamine."

* * *

_**Author's notes: Hehehe... So, how'd you like the first chapter so far? Good or awful? Oh gosh. Anyway, here are their ages from oldest to youngest, so that you won't be confused:**_

_**Kiyoteru - 28**_

_**Gakupo - 28 (younger by a few months)**_

_**Kaito - 27**_

_**Meiko - 26**_

_**Mikuo - 24**_

_**Luka -23**_

_**Miku - 20**_

_**Len- 19**_

_**Gumi - 19 (younger by a few months)**_

_**And there you go! Review and DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT TO LEARN ABOUT JAPAN OR THEIR LANGUAGE OR PHRASES WHATEVER! I SHALL START ANWSERING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**Preview:**_

_**"Wait, we are going to capture ROGUE Witches. Does Witches that destroy whatever they please!?"**_

_**"Yes. They are dangerous for reasons. Each of you will head to different villages all over Crypton, where your personal targets were last seen." Dell paused, eyes glancing at the quiet newcomer.**_

_**"I'm sure you all have heard the infamous Witch-the one Yamaha is so keen to catch and perhaps, eliminate."**_

_**"The witch known as Pumpkin."**_

_**°•°•°•°•°•°**_

_**Byeee!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mission

**Author's notes: HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPPIE HERE SINCE I'M ON A ROLL XD! Anyways, I just saw The Amazing Spider-man 2 the other day and I just can't stop thinking about Len being Spidey himself XD! Like, oh my fucking God, WHAT AM I THINKING! BUT! I have mo regrets! LOL!**

**Anyways, all the Vocaloid characters are inspired by suzunosuke's art. Because they just look awesomely stunning when that man (or woman, I will never know) portrays them. You can imagine them in these story just as how he (or she, again) portrays them. If you don't know suzunosuke, he's an illustrator and and he illustrated all the vocaloid eight in the Bad End Night series and the current one that I'm SO SO SO ADDICTED WITH, the vocaloid six PartyxParty (that's the song)!**

**Still don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Mission**

_"You're late, Kagamine."_

The moment the words came tumbling out of Dell's mouth, the room was filled with different reactions, each head turning to greet their comrade.

"Oi, Kagamine! Welcome back!" that was the loud, boyish voice of Kaito.

"Nice to see you back, pretty boy." and of course, Miku's teasing.

"LEN! You're back!" and of course, the excited tone of Gumi as she all but clomped the man an inch or two taller than her. Her face shone with a bright grin. Luka offered him her traditional polite yet friendly smile with a brief nod, and Len returned it with his own curt nod, jade eyes meeting briefly to blue eyes behind Gumi's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Took you long enough, Len." Gakupo commented, although his tone showed more concern than the mocking insult he had planned.

Said lad offered his awaiting comrades a small, clipped smile, hands reaching out to gently pry off his friend's arms around his neck. Gumi obliged, though the grin was yet to be wiped off from her face.

"Haku sounded urgent, when I saw her downstairs. What do you want?" Len's question was hurled at Dell, a scowl forming on his face as he recalled the originally smiling and carefree woman was serious and spoke with a clipped tone. And then Len threw a side glance to everyone who stood beside him. His curiosity was more than piqued when he saw all Dell's Elites in his office.

Dell allowed himself to sigh inwardly. He had discussed his problem to the trustworthy doctor slash lieutenant. And leave it to her to send Len urgently without his permission. Dell had planned that if Len were to return late from their meeting, he'll brief him sooner. The lad hadn't had an ounce of rest lately.

Dell took a moment to calm himself before he let himself speak, and when he did, his gaze hardened back to his business mode. He straightened, dissing the chit-chat atmosphere and went on to business.

"A man with the name of Yasumi Ireshi had requested a mission." his gloved hand swept the only ten papers that was left strewn across his oak swiftly in one swipe before he held them up carelessly. "Well, missions."

"Who is this man?" the deep voice of Kiyoteru asked, taking the responsibility as the eldest to speak out. Dell looked at the bespectacled man, his respect had grown over him, over the years. Even Mikuo, who is the Major, trusts Kiyoteru's wise logic and decision more so than himself.

"Ireshi is a wealthy businessman, residing in Hikari Village. 48 years of age with no wife. He runs a known motel all over Crypton." Dell stood as he started, slapping the papers down on his desk as he leaned on his palms, hovering over the desk and leaning towards them.

"According to his requests, the ten other villages with branches of his motels has been experiencing odd events during the past months. At first, it was only small things such as common accidents in streets," Dell scowled. "But then, his employees were slowly disappearing with a trace. And guests had been missing at one night only to be found dead in the next morning. By then, the each village has been in chaos-not just his employees and customers, not only jeopardizing Ireshi's business but leaving all villages in danger."

"It was only that just last week that Ireshi claimed that rogue witches had been roaming around in all the ten villages."

The room was immediately tensed, the sudden burst of angry aura in all Elites and the irritated one of the Captain mixing together.

"_Rogue Witches!?_ You mean, does Witches that do what they please!?" came the outburst from Gumi, teeth gritting painfully loud.

The sentence was slightly off, but Dell knew what she meant. All types of witches do what they please in casting chaos all over Crypton. Rogue Witches, however, do what they please by _killing_. Other types of witches don't kill-unless necessary-, leaving satisfied with their victims writhing in pain. Rogue ones are not so merciful. Death was a plaything to them. And their powers are tenfold than of any other types of witches.

"Yes, and I will assign one village in each one of you. I figure that Elites could handle one rogue witch of their own." Dell said, plopping back on his swivel chair. "Only Elites _can _handle a rogue. Your records prove it so." Dell continued, leaving the words that they may die doing so, unsaid. He has faith in them.

Meiko raised a brow. Crossing her toned arms, she asked "But aren't there _ten_ villages? Like you said?" Meiko gestured to all nine of them.

Dell sighed. Of course one of them would notice. "The other one, I've decided to leave for the new troops today."

Mikuo's eyes widened, lips already forming to object. Dell beat him to it.

"Preposterous idea, I know. But I have none of whatsoever other mission for all seven of them. And you are only nine. Not ten. And my other skilled men have yet to recover from their own previous missions. Besides, their records are impressively high."

"You've got to be kidding. It's their first mission. You aren't sending one _inexperienced_ kid on a deadly mission." Miku commented by taking her brother's side, lips curling in a frown.

"Who says only one is going?" Dell raised a brow. "They are to go as a group. Not alone. I am not that foolish. We are desperate as it is. And I have faith in them. Their records are excellent. Their data shows their great skills and from what I observed earlier, they showed an alert stance, never letting their guard down. Just as what a Hunter should be."

"But there are still young, Captain. The academy is different from the real thing. And this is a rogue witch we are talking about." Luka'a voice was coated with concern, yet was still delivered in respect to her captain. Out of all nine Elites, Megurine Luka remains as the only one to call him 'Captain'.

Dell lifted his hooded eyes towards the pink-haired woman. And Luka saw the desperation, anger and strong faith all swirling in his crimson eyes. And she shut her mouth. Everyone saw their leader already pushing on a thin line just by sending inexperienced troops to a dangerous mission, even though they are already seven. His men are yet to recover and most are at a mission on their own and lieutenants have no time. Taking care of a whole squad is tough work.

And taking care of a whole organization is a tougher work.

Dell exhaled through his nose. "Their target is a short witch. According to the villagers in Ame, the witch looked like she was no older than nine years-old. Short, brown hair tied into twin tails. And she has been the most quiet out of all the others. She is known as Yuki." everyone watched as their captain set aside a piece of paper. No doubt the new troops' mission as a group to Ame Village.

"Shion,"

Kaito straightened. "Yeah?"

"You are to go in the West, in Aoi Village. Your target is a blonde witch with long hair which is-according to the villagers-oddly tied in a side ponytail. Neru is her name." Dell handed Kaito his own mission. He will need it to show it to the mayor of the village as proof of his job.

"Got it."

"Hiyama,"

Kiyoteru lifted his gaze.

"You will also go to the West, in Hanabi village. Your target's name is Teto. Has a bright red, curly hair tied in twintails. Average height." Dell handed him his own paper.

Kiyoteru accepted the paper with a nod.

"Kamui,"

"Yes?"

"You will go in Northwest in Sato Village. The witch you are to capture is quite known as Cul. I'm sure you have seen her in some newspapers? Quite a famous one she is."

Gakupo nodded, remembering a news he had seen before featuring said witch. "Understood."

"Megurine, Sakine,"

Both women perked. "Yes?"

"Both of you will go Northeast. Megurine, your destination is at the Sake Village, your target goes by the name of Tei. Her hair is just like mine, and is her eyes. You will recognize her as she was always seen carrying a knife with her." He handed Luka hers before turning to Meiko.

"You will go to Shiro Village, Sakine. Your target going by the name of Mayu. She is similar as the description to the Tei witch, but looks younger. Her appearance have not been confirmed, she is rarely seen. She was always seen carrying a teddy bear with her too." he handed the paper to Meiko's already outstretched hand.

"Careful, you two."

Both women nodded, "Yes."

Dell's eyes swiveled towards the two siblings. "Mikuo, Miku, both of you shall head to the West, along with Megpoid," Gumi straightened at the mention of her last name.

"Mikuo, your target is called Iroha. You won't miss her as she is the only one in the village with pink hair, just like Megurine's."

Mikuo nodded, getting his paper. "Got it"

"Miku, yours is a bubbly one-very mischievous, so be careful. Her blue hair is hard to miss. Her name-though not sure, is Kaiko."

Miku said nothing, simply accepting the piece of paper and scanning any more information.

"Megpoid, fortunately, your target likes to share her name the most. She goes by the name of Yukari. Lavender hair tied in low twin tails." Dell handed the paper to Gumi, silently feeling silly in his rather vague descriptions. But lastly, he held the remaining paper tight, almost crumpling it as he stared right at the blonde's eye.

His, as always, will be the most difficult. As the strongest.

"Kagamine,"

Eyes not only of Len's flickered towards the captain, all curious of the blonde's new mission. "You will head towards South, in Fuji Village." Dell explained first, preparing himself mentally on what to say.

"... I am sure that you have all heard of this infamous witch," Dell licked his suddenly dried lips.

"The one Yamaha has been pinning for a long time now."

Jade eyes narrowed as Len's mind surfed through various names of witches that Yamaha had been tracking for ages.

"The one known as Pumpkin."

A sharp intake of breath caught Gumi both shocked and dread. The others wore a similar, wide-eyed, disbelief look. Len always had the hardest... But this was...

Len, ignoring his comrades' faces, simply rook the paper.

"Yes, I know that Witch." Len mumbled, showing no signs of emotions.

"That Witch is known for a lot of things." he continued.

Dell watched Len for a moment, assessing him from head to toe. His lips thinned when he found that Len had done a god job at doing a mask.

"Very well, then." he waved a tentative hand with a tired sigh.

"All of you will head out in three days. After that, you are to escort your targets in Reyn Village, up North."

"That's a long way for Len." Gakupo mumbled.

Dell paid no heed on the extra comment. "And the Yamaha base there will take care of them." Dell finished. The Yamaha base there in the small, private village of Reyn is specially built to eliminate witches. Sometimes known as all witches' Burial. After all, the only way to kill a witch is to burn them with a special fire. And after studies and mixing of chemicals and experiments, the Hunters at Reyn had achieved that kind of fire. And so, whenever they need the witch dead, only send it to Reyn.

"The new troops shall follow you by next week, as tradition. I will still keep my word on them."

"Mikuo?" Dell called.

"Yea?"

"You are to still guide them around tomorrow morning before you start packing and preparing for your mission, understand?"

"Understand." Mikuo nodded.

"Good," Dell waved a tentative hand.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Later that evening, the cafeteria was quiet from its usual chatter. Long tables were occupied by trays of food by all Hunters present in the vast room. The troops were there as well, all making themselves comfortable and sitting among a group of Hunters, having a good time. But then, their laughs and chuckles died down to a minimum when all eyes stared at the new group forming a line on the long buffet table, a metal tray on their own hands.

The Elites chose their food silently, each in their own bubble at the moment. Gumi, who was behind Len, glanced at the boy before her every once in a while, her eyes not failing to show the worry in them.

"Kagamine Len..." a voice murmured.

Keen ears caught the almost mute voice, and Len turned to meet several pairs of eyes. The respect and admiration was plain on their faces.

Len went away from the buffet table, cocking his head, he addressed the unfamiliar faces. "Yes?"

A girl by the name of Rui was astonished. Amber eyes took in the appearance of the person who was one of the most well-known name in the academy. His face was still young, bright, jade feline eyes stared back at them questioningly. His blonde hair gave him the boyish look. He seemed almost innocent. The description led by the academy and all the gory things doesn't seem to fit the man.

"Nothing..." Rei, her partner, shook his head. He was the one who had murmured his name. Rui almost wanted to smile at her childhood friend. Out of all of them, Rei was the who idolize _the_ Len Kagamine the most.

Mikuo noticed the new troops and Len giving them a confused look, and almost smirked. The star was always oblivious in some ways.

"Len." he called.

"Yeah?"

Mikuo carried his tray in one hand before taking a seat beside the blonde, new troop. The Hunters sitting among them automatically gave space when they see that the Elites are joining the new troops for supper.

"Come sit with us." Mikuo offered with a smile. He refused to let his cheerful charade break into a playful one when he saw all the new troops perked up yet squirmed as they tried to keep their excitement in tact.

Len shrugged, and sat beside the raven-haired male. Said male widened his eyes.

By that time, Meiko recognized the bob of the familiar teal color of Mikuo's hair and Len's signature ponytail. She motioned the others their location and headed towards the way.

Soon, the table was packed with the Elites and the rookies.

A guy who had been keeping company to the rookies earlier flashed them a crooked grin before he turned towards his own group, leaving them alone with the Elites.

"Good evening, Ms. Miku." came the timid voice of Miki, smiling politely at the Elite. Miku grinned in return, opting to sit beside her then.

"You don't mind us joining?" Luka questioned with a smile. Kaito, Kiyoteru, Gakupo and Meiko standing behind her with their own small smiles and grins.

"No." answered SeeU.

Gumi sat across from Len and beside Momo, who, unlike others, didn't bother to hide her excitement as her own idol sat beside her. And by then, her mouth wouldn't shut; asking Gumi questions after questions. The greenhead didn't seem to mind, laughing along with her new friend.

Everyone was getting along with them. Kaito and Gakupo were starting a new, pointless bicker again. The older, aloof man becoming more annoyed at Kaito's loud voice. Piko and Oliver were both trying to stifle their laughs, letting a slip here and there when Meiko would punch their heads or throw a comment that render both man flushing like a tomato. The three Elites was letting themselves smile at their laugh.

SeeU was getting along quite well with both Luka and Mikuo, engaging themselves in a light conversation. Kiyoteru was even flashing the duo-Rei and Rui-a friendly grin as he tells particular funny story starring their blue-haired idiot. Miku was chatting with Miki, talking something only girls would know.

That was when Len realized that all of them were trying to make the new troops smile and enjoy all they want because starting tomorrow, all of them will take another test to decipher their squad. And then, of course, their first mission...

Picking up a chicken leg on his own tray, Len observed the rookies as he ate. Mikuo had enlightened him and the others about the new troops. Even showing them his own copy of their records. And by the looks of it earlier, Len was not the only one impressed.

SeeU, the blonde one talking to Luka and Mikuo, was an orphan along with Rui, Miki, and Oliver. And she was the highest record among them. Close enough to Miku's **96.54** record, just three points. And yet, they are the only batch yet to all have records scoring more than 88. And Len could see that that SeeU girl could control her expressions quite well, just like him. Rei and Rui were obviously a pair-better working together. Though the boy's record was higher, Len knew that the girl is also skilled, though her field of expertise would be different than her partner's. Piko was a quiet one; interesting eyes too. The boy would be either chatting along with Oliver and the others or he would glance at the girl Miku was talking to.

Momo was, undoubtedly, like a fitting sister of Gumi's. Len smiled behind his cup as he drank, the thought actually quite fitting. Momo looks proper and innocent on the outside, but when you talk to her, her feral grin and playful smirk give away her personality. Just like Gumi and Miku, being the two ladies bent to meddle with his life. Though they are still bubbly and about. Miki looks a lot like Momo, if it wasn't for their eyes. Miki was more like Luka, Len decided. Her polite and graceful way is the same as Luka's. And both still respects someone of higher rank. But Miki seemed to be loosening enough with Miku's funny sarcasm. And Oliver was just like Piko. Len was more than curious enough to know about his other eye, the question itching the tip of his tongue but refused to. That would be rude to ask a personal matter.

"Len? Len!"

Len blinked. He pushed away his now empty tray. "What?"

Gumi frowned. "You were spacing out." switching her tone in a more concerned tone, she added. "What's wrong?"

Len shook his head, ignoring all the eyes on him. "Nothing. Just observing." Len made a brief scan at the rookies with a slight twitch of his lips. It was enough to make them feel flabbergasted that an _Elite_ was observing them in his own entertainment.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but, I overheard the Captain talking to Miku-sempai about a meeting concerning all Elites..." Momo started, being the outspoken one she is.

"Momo," SeeU scowled. "That is none of our business."

Momo merely shrugged.

Gumi grinned. "I like you."

Before Momo could reply, Gakupo cut in. "We don't mind you asking." he smiled. "We all Hunters only have each other now. Just be comfortable with each other."

"Yeah!" piped Kaito with a wide grin. "The eggplant's right!"

"Shut up. You're gonna make me deaf." Meiko grumbled from beside Kaito. The brunette glared at Kaito, while the latter simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"We have a new mission. One for each of us." the words came from Kiyoteru before Kaito and Meiko would start another banter.

"Yes." Luka nodded. "It was quite urgent."

"It was." Mikuo agreed.

It was silent for a second, for the whole group. Though Len coudn't care less. He had trained himself to this kind of situation.

"What is your mission?" it was Rui, surprisingly, who asked the question.

Len darted his eyes to his comrades, watching to see who will answer first. He knew that they all have second thoughts in telling them. It would be their first mission as well.

"Rogue Witches." Miku stated, face hardened. "We are to capture rogue witches from different villages and send them to Reyn."

"Rogue Witches? What are they?" Oliver asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You don't know?" Meiko asked loudly, shocked. She observed each one's confused yet curious faces of all seven. "You really don't know." Meiko mumbled, stunned.

"No. We are familiar. But the academy wouldn't give much details." stated Oliver. The rest of the rookies had all finished their meal, each propped on the table with focused eyes. All were eager to gain new knowledge.

Kiyoteru frowned along with the others. Might as well tell them now, if it would be their first mission.

"As we all know, there are tons of all types of witches. Rogue witches is one of those types." Luka explained.

"But, due to reasons, they are considered to be another _kind_ of witches. They are in _their own league_. Other types of witches of witches don't stand against them." Mikuo added.

"What do you mean?" prodded SeeU.

"Rogue Witches are... different." Gumi bit her lip, running out of words to describe them. It was an understatement.

Gakupo nodded. "Yes, they are different. For one, they are not any other normal witches who spare their victims, at least. Rogue Witches are more mischievous, sly, and they kill as if death is a play thing to them-they even kill their own kind."

"They crave for blood. Kinda like those supernatural beings people like to call 'vampires'. But they don't bite." Meiko smirked, adding the last part playfully to enlighten the kids.

"Still," Miku argued, "Rogues are still dangerous. They don't run out of spells and magic. No, they are working and about 24/7. And most of all, they are considered to be in their own league because they have _all the types_ of witches' powers in themselves. All in one. They are _no types_ of Rogue Witches because they are all the same. The other witches you see everyday, are merely a hindrance to them."

...

Rei licked his suddenly dry lips, sharing a cautious glance with Rui. The two were silent. SeeU and Momo were in their own world of thoughts, matching scowls adorning their faces. Oliver, Piko and Miki merely stared back at the hard faces of Elites in worry.

"Are they... a lot?" mumbled Piko unsure. Though his quiet voice was like a horn to everyone's ears.

"No, not really. This is the second time to have been spotted a rogue witch when we started here before as Hunters, before we became Elite Hunters." answered Kaito with a shrug. "And that rogue escaped before too. A lot of Hunters were injured and dead to her last actions."

"She took out a whole village." Mikuo added. "Yamaha had been pinning that witch for ages, but they got more desperate after she did that."

Rei narrowed his eyes. "What's the witch's name?"

Gumi opened her mouth to answer when she saw a movement at the corner of her eyes. Frowning, she cast her gaze towards the nonchalant blonde. Though the curling of his fist said otherwise.

"Len?"

Everyone looked at her, then towards the boy across from her. It took them a moment to realize that Len was still with them, just silent the whole time. Usually he'd go to his room after supper.

"What?" came his clipped reply.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Len sighed. With a little effort he softened his gaze at his friend. But of course, Gumi's face was hardened this time.

"Liar."

Len's eyes flashed. "Gumi..."

"Stop lying, Len." Gumi snapped, completely ignoring their audience, who was all but alarmed. "This is **bullshit.**"

"Gumi, I said I'm _fine._"

"Stop _pretending_! You're obviously-"

_"Drop it."_

"No, I won't! Len, I'm only helping-"

"DROP it, Gumi!"

"NO! LEN-"

"_Stop_."

"HOW CAN I AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO LENKA!?"

Several pairs of eyes widened, along with a few eavesdroppers. Mikuo and Kiyoteru stood in alarm, each sending a warning glare on the suddenly wide-eyed Gumi. The greenhead's face was pale with guilt, her lips forming but not a word was out.

Everyone was aware of the quiet blonde. His fist clenched and knuckles white. Face hidden behind gold strands.

They stared, unable to do-no, not _knowing_ what to do as their friend abruptly stood and left the cafeteria without a word.

Meiko and Luka placed a comforting hand on each of the now guilt-ridden girl. Cooing words that it was not her fault, and that she was only trying to help.

"Kiyoteru, maybe I should go after Len?" asked Kaito, his grin wiped off and replaced with a worried frown. He was itching to smash that mood of Len's.

Kiyoteru stared as the large, metal double doors slammed closed, rendering some of the people in the cafeteria startled. He sighed.

"Not now. Give him space." Kiyoteru patted Kaito's shoulder as his face fell, before nodding in understanding.

"Everyone, you should all also go to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow. And I'm your guide for tomorrow, before I pack." Mikuo urged the rookies with a grin, loosening the tension a little.

All seven nodded as they stood, swallowing the question of how long will their mission take this time.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow!" said the Hatsune sister.

"Yeah, me too." added Meiko.

Rei beamed, before giving them, along with his own group, a grateful bow. Tonight was fun, if you left the last part.

"I'll join too, if I may?" Gumi asked, her smile not as bright as before yet still sincere.

"Yeah." Mikuo nodded. "Sure.

Rei's previous question was left unanswered. But it forgotten.

For the second time of the day, they were dismissed.

* * *

Three days had passed, and they were ready. All their limited, chosen clothes were packed in a small duffle bag slung on one of their shoulders. Daggers and short and long swords-with lead blade instead of the metal-were strapped on their waists and shoulder blades. With Gakupo preferring two more on his back. Loaded guns in their respective holsters. The bullets once again being lead or copper instead of metal. Those two minerals works best when injuring witches, possibly killing them sometimes. But they would still be sent to Reyn to be burn to ashes so as to not risk the possibility of witches coming back to life. They have the capability of doing so.

They all have their own emergency pouch held by their belts, with rolls of bandages, alcohol and other medical emergencies and more bullets. Len's white cloak was donned on and once again, showing his proud crow pin to all.

All seven rookies were tested and done. And all have finally earned a squad. SeeU and Momo were put in the assassination squad, whilst Rei, Rui, and Oliver were in the third squad. Piko was placed in the researching squad, and Miki on the medical squad with Lieutenant Yowane. Though all were still highly respected since their records were highest next to, of course, the Elites. Mikuo was proud, having spent time with them along with Miku and Meiko. He felt like a big brother to them, but he wouldn't tell that to his dear little sister.

And earlier this morning, all seven had even said good luck, each sending a cautious yet concerned glance at Len. Said boy would try his best to ignore their looks, but he managed a grateful smile when they all said good luck. Gumi was still guilty as hell, but she did apologized and stroke up conversations here and there, each one short. Len forgave her, but the girl was just not forgiving herself.

And now here they stood, at the Crypton Express. All waiting to board for their specific location. The others had already left, leaving the Hatsune siblings, Gumi and Len waiting on a bench for their train to arrive.

It wasn't soon enough when it was the trio's train came first.

"We're off, Len."

"See ya in a few months, pretty boy!"

"See ya, Len." Gumi smiled, patting the blonde's shoulder. Her eyes was still uncertain, but the certain twinkle led Len to believe that his friend's excited for her mission. Rogue or no, Len knows she loves a thrill.

"Ah. Careful." Len offered a short wave, in which Mikuo grinned in return, Miku waving frantically on her own, and Gumi giving a reassuring thumbs up. Then they boarded their train.

Len sighed inwardly, making a mental note that his own train will arrive shortly. It would take a while reaching Fuji Village, he would have to stay in a few villages. It would at least three to five days to reach Fuji, depending on the available tickets left and time in the villages he'll have to cross. And of course, depending on the price. He only has limited Jewels to spend-and it would last longer if he spend it wisely.

With a deep sigh, Len took out his own mission paper from his back pocket, and examined-for the umpteenth time-the information written about his target.

Jade eyes took in all.

Fortunately, same with Gakupo, there was a photo scanned on the paper of their targets, being these witches to be the most likely to be seen.

The photo was slightly blurry, in a mid jump down from a roof. It was also taken from a distance, making it a tad bit useless.

_'No. Not useless at all.' _he reasoned.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Len took in the image. All he could make out was the faint, blonde hair whipping from the harsh wind-short. Probably shoulder-length. Len couldn't make out her clothes and body position. It was still blurry, probably taken during action (duh). Still, he managed to make out a thin cloth the witch was holding. And lastly, her face was a mystery. But he could make out small, blue eyes.

Len frowned.

**"TO SARASARA VILLAGE! PLEASE BOARD NOW!"**

Len tuck the piece of paper in a flash, hearing his own train to depart now. He didn't even see and hear it came. _'Damn.'_

Adjusting the string of his own beige, duffle bag on his shoulder, and doing a quick check of all the weapons he needed and hidden in some of his pockets, Len fixed his cloak.

Wordlessly, elevator boots strolled away and into the departing train.

* * *

**Author's notes: Here's the update guys! GAWD! I can't believe you guys! I love your reviews too! Thank you!**

**mirrors02 - can I have that proper review now? Haha, lol! Love ya!**

**writ-username-here - Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

hatelife- **I'm glad you think the plot is interesting! I was really skeptic at first!**

**OrangeBananaRiLen ****- Rin shall appear in the next chapter and you'll see ;) [This is weird, replying to my old account but, how's it going there, mate? You live so far away...]**

**suika no sora07 - LOL! Now that you mention it, he DOES reminds me of Cloud as well. XD! And yes, there's a lot of deaths here, but at least I could tell that there may OR may not be deaths in our main characters. (My information is useless.)**

**Lolly101 - here you go!**

MEEEEE - **OF COURSE LEN IS HOT! Rin and Len are BOTH HOT as a jalapeno!****  
**

*****JAPANESE REVIEWS***READ PROPERLY. FOCUS.**

**Bubble Smoosher's question: How can you say your age?**

**First, you must how to count in Japanese. It's simple too. All you need to remember is this: Ichi [1] Ni [2] San [3] Yon [4] Go [5] Roku [6] Nana [7] Hachi [8] Kyuu [9] and Juu [10]. When saying the teen numbers, all you is to put 'ten' first before the second number. For example, you say '11'. It will be read as 'juu ichi'. Then it will go on, 'juu ni, juu san, juu yon, juu go... etc. For higher two-digit numbers like twenty, it will be read as 'ni juu'. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 will be read as 'ni juu ichi [21], ni juu ni [22], ni juu san [23]', ni juu yon' [24], 'ni juu go' [25]. Catch my drift? Do it all the way from 30 to 90 and you'll get this: 'san juu' [30], 'yon juu' [40], 'go juu' [50], 'roku juu' [60], 'nana juu' [70], 'hachi juu' [80] and 'kyuu (some use 'ku' instead of 'kyuu') juu' [90]. **

**And when you say your age, simply add 'sai'. Sai means age. For example, "thirteen years-old" is "juu san _sai_". Just add 'sai' after every number and that is how you say your age! :)**

**(Hope it helped)**

MEEEEE**'s question: What's 'girl', 'boy', 'child' in japanese?**

**A girl is called 'onna' in japanese and a boy is called 'otoko' when you're 15 years-old and above. If it's below that age and it's a girl, it's called 'onna no ko'. And a boy younger than that is called 'otoko no ko'.**

**When at school, however, a girl is called 'joshi' and a boy is called 'danshi'. Class nouns, if you may. Like calling it 'female students' and 'male students'. Get it?**

**A single child is called a 'kodomo'. Children is 'kodomotachi'. And a baby is called 'akachan'. If it's still unborn yet, then it's called 'taiji'.**

**(Hope it helped)**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Pft. You? An Elite!? Yeah, and I'm one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."**

**"Well, that's one way to put how creepy you are."**

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS! SORRY IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES OR SOMETHING! I SHALL IMPROVISE! LOVE YOU LOADS!**


End file.
